


hello 🕺🏻

by gleefullysad



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, This is pointless, helloooo, snsnsnnsansjsb hi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleefullysad/pseuds/gleefullysad
Summary: this has absolutely no purpose except for the fact that i wanted to be the first klaine fic of 2021 jehdnsjdnksnsnsn okay bye sorry for wasting your time
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	hello 🕺🏻

why did you click this😳 anyways hello i hope you are having a good day ily :)


End file.
